


Seconds

by Adjure



Series: YOI Drabbles 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adjure/pseuds/Adjure
Summary: “I love you.”





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> just another pick me up, to be honest.

The hand is soft, like silk wrapped up against bones and tendons, and it glides across his back like it’s tracing roads on a map, leading to one point, then the next, as he seems to get closer to his destination.  
  
Under the hand; a living person, his skin warm and seemingly untouched by the world, markless pale skin. His heart beat is so steady, his lungs fill up and empty, all under the gentle press of Otabek’s hand.   
  
He wants nothing more then to stay here forever, with his chest pressed against the back of the person he needs the most, his hands seeming to hold his heart in the darkness of a shared hotel room.     
  
But each second is a second less he has time to stay, each breath is one more kissed away, and all he wants to do is wrap himself up around Yuri and forget that there’s a world outside of this bed, outside of _this_ moment.   
  
“I love you,” The phrase whispered into bare skin, he doesn't know if he said it or Yuri but it doesn't matter; the feeling is mutual. “With all that I am, all that I could ever dream to be.”  
  
  
“I love _you_.”


End file.
